FEAR
'Brief Information' FEAR was founded on April 13, 2012 by JuNkA and is known as the first crew ever created in Brawl Busters and the first to be ranked #1. Much of FEAR's past is shrouded in mystery since its overall original members are hardly active because they were smart enough to leave the game as soon as it turned into a complete pile of dog shit. JuNkA and other members of FEAR were known as ruthless "stackers" and would consistently win game after game while playing as a team to the point that Courage started to go on alternate characters so they weren't seen as noobies. Many have fallen victim to FEARs' rampage as they've shattered many records such as 127 winstreak (still hasn't been broken), Many Boss Battle Records and being the longest reigning #1 Crew in BrawlBusters History. They were so good at getting on peoples nerves they were also the most hated Crew. If there was any Crew people wanted to get their hands on it would be FEAR. FEAR is a Crew that will never die because it will always be remembered. Shortly after the Get Famous or R.I.P. Tournament, JuNkA left FEAR due to losing interest in the game and having to deal with the constant lagfest (As a noble Jedi once told me, "The lag is strong with these ones"). Under the leadership of Nobalance, FEAR turned into little carebears and quickly dissolved while he took over. A once dominant and ruthless Crew turned into childsplay without the leadership of JuNkA. FEAR was all about unity and respect among members, not only were they a bunch of players who enjoyed having fun and getting people angry, they also treated themselves like a big family. FEAR always enjoyed making courage cry and feeding on their tears. JuNkA always cared about his members by keeping them active and grouping with the whole roster. His leadership and members will never be forgotten. A divide eventually formed within FEAR (Nobalance was the worst leader in BB history), with players saying that "FEAR is nothing without the leadership of JuNkA". In September 20 2012, Daikina and two other FEAR members (davidraven, Erinx) formed Adventure , thus pulling out a bunch of skilled players right from FEAR's core (as if enough haven't left already). This hit was too much for the already weakened crew to take. Nobalance decided to merge what was left of his crew with Courage (since hes known to hop on anything thats better), turning FEAR into what it is now, a relic of the past that is still seen as a powerhouse Crew until this very day. What became of FEAR in the end would be disgraceful in JuNkAs eyes considering what he built and how easily it fell apart. It only takes one screw up in JENGA to destroy what you've built. 'Dedicated Members' Trungie, sonskid, Iumine, JuNkA, Erinx, Alizah, XenoVision, Nobalance, CeeJure, Rossangel, Sandman, CaptainOre Ex-Members: JuNkA, Alizah, XenoVision, CeeJure, Nobalance, Davidraven, Erinx, Johnny_T, MePwn, xiyudaomei, BBoyxtreme, MissSTFU, MsKitty, Rossangel, Sandman Backstabbers(shitlist): limeapple and vipercast (scumbag nominees) 'Achievements' *2nd place Crew Championships (lost to laggy europeans) *1st place 2vs2 midnight madness North America *2nd place 2vs2 midnight madness Europe (lost to laggy europeans) *"Get Famous or Die Tryin" 4th place (lost to a bunch of laggy europeans, all top 3 teams were euro wink wink) *1st place Weekly Crew Battle Ladder *1 1/2 year - 1st placed Crew in Brawl Busters Standings *JuNkA #1 player in Brawl Busters Player leaderboards (8 months) *Most Boss Battle Records Broken *Holds the highest winstreak as a Crew - "127 WINSTREAK" *JuNkA holds the most Brawl Busters g/f's of ALL-TIME (Alizah, Erinx, Cassiae, honeydots, MissLexy, kogonotori, Londonn, Daikina and xiyudaomei) that we know of. He was quite the ladiesman (stole all of ikeels potential women) 'Trivia' * Category:Crews